Love At First Sight
by Dark-Love-Story
Summary: When a vampire meets a girl who intrigues him beyond words, he takes her home. (This is not a ripoff of anything, I made this entire story up even though this is FANFICTION)


The story I'm about to tell you is short, and it is based on nothing but my lover's own creations. Any similarities you may see are a coincidence and this is not a series.

The skies were grey, and a full moon stood out against the smoggy clouds that set a rather depressing scene above an even darker building. We lay our scene in the year of 2015, the vampires have long since taken over. The humans could do nothing but panic that dreary Christmas day back in 2012. When their family and friends started to disappear for days, and come back to them with pale skin and blood-red eyes. When they opened their mouths, their fangs were stained at the tips with red. They don't know where they came from, but it doesn't matter, all of them are either dead, or a prisoner in one of the vampire warehouses, where live humans are hung upside down by chains for vampires to buy and feed off of. Vampires would just hunt and try to find straying humans, but the vampires have made sure there aren't any humans left that aren't in one of their warehouses.

A lone vampire who was 16 before he crossed over walked solemnly to the warehouse, his stomach growled at him for he hadn't eaten in days. He spends most of his days slumbering alone in his house, playing his guitar. When he reached the warehouse, one of the guards nodded at him.

"Evening Mister Paglia." nodded as he passed him, looking down at the ground as the bright fluorescent lights blinded him. He shook his head and his eyes adjusted as he walked up and down the aisles. He stopped by and stared at a young man in his late teen years that slept. All the humans hanging slept from a pill they vampires used to keep them from screaming. recognized him from his human years, but decided he didn't care as he continued to walk down the aisles.

"Michael!" Someone shouted for . Michael turned around and smiled at his younger brother, who held a small black cat. "Look what I found behind the alley! I'm naming him Batman!" Michael chuckled at his younger brother. "That's cute. I'll meet up with you later, alright?" Michael's brother beamed. "You know it!" He ran out of the warehouse to try and teach Batman how to fly. Michael shook his head, grinning and stopped in front of a young woman. She looked about 19, and he brown hair hung in her face, covering half of it, but it was her open eyes that caught his attention. He stepped closer to her, but her eyes closed. She must've just been dosed, for she was fast asleep.

She hung from the chains, her arms dangling, her white, cotton tank top had blood splattered across the front, and her tan pants were slashed a bit, but there was no blood there. The blood on her shirt wasn't hers. He reached his hand up, stroking her cheek. Something about the way she had looked at him made him feel…

He whistled over to one of the other vampires who worked there, the vampire nodded and let the girl down from the chains. Michael pulled 2 bills from his pocket and handed it to the vampire. "Thanks Pags." He said. Michael picked the girl up, carrying her bridal-style out of the warehouse and back to his house. Around Michael's house was a cloud of mist, he kept his eyes on the girl's face, not caring about his brown bangs covering his eyes. She had brown bangs too, but his were curled. He stepped inside, shutting the door, and set her down on the couch. He looked around for a moment before pulling her bloodied top off of her and placing one of his extra T-shirts on her. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his arms, brushing her bangs out of her eyes; they were a bit long and almost touched her nose.

Something about her intrigued him. She was a human, why was he holding her carefully instead of sucking the life out of her? He stared at her neck, vulnerable. He ran his fingers lightly across the skin, not wanting to bite….He wanted to kiss her. She looked so beautiful with the moon light shining softly on her unconscious face.

An hour later her eyes fluttered, and if his heart could beat, it would've stopped when she stared up at him, into his red eyes. She gasped and pushed him away, trying to jump up and escape. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back towards him, she whimpered, not wanting to be a meal. But instead of biting her neck like she expected, he stroked her cheek softly, and released her wrists while she stared at him in wonder. She was shaking, her lip quivered as she whispered. "Why…?"

He shrugged; he didn't quite know why he was being so gentle. "Because you're too beautiful to feed off of." He said, leaning in slowly and kissing her lips softly. Her lips didn't respond, but her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around him. When his lips departed, he smiled softly at her. She smiled back, no longer shaking. Why didn't she fear him like she should? His eyes were a dark red, his fangs showed while he smiled at her. She reached up, a bit hesitantly, running her fingers along his fangs, he put his hand over hers, understanding her curiosity.

She felt suddenly calm, even though he was a vampire. She couldn't help but feel like she somehow knew him, like he was a long-known, trusted friend. Or perhaps more than a friend…

He leaned in again, kissing her lips less softly than before. This time he felt her return the kiss. She ran her fingers through his dark brown, curled hair, and his hands were at her waist. Their tongue met shyly, before rolling around each other. When she pulled away, she was blushing. His eyebrows narrowed, he knew that if any other vampire knew he was keeping her instead of feeding off of her, they'd take her away. He leaned towards her neck, she flinched, eyes widening. "He shook his head. "Trust me…" he whispered.

She gulped, not sure whether or not she should trust him. Why should she? She'd only just woken up in his house, then again he hadn't eaten her yet, or was he playing with her mind? That kiss… She wanted more of it, she wanted him. She leaned her head back, and he leaned in again, lips against her neck, her heart raced as she tried to quiet her anxious breathing. He could tell her pulse was racing, and gently kissed her neck. Her eyes shut tight, sighing. She loved his lips against her skin, and he was being gentle, trying not to scare her.

But after a moment or two, he began to nip softly, opening his dark red eyes, she gasped softly, he stopped. He ran his fingers across her cheek. "This may hurt a little love." He bit down on her neck, fangs sinking into her flesh, she cried out, but didn't try to stop him, she didn't want to. He put his hand against the back of her head, caressing it. He was not eating her, he was changing her. He continued to drink, moaning softly. Her blood was rich and sweet, her head began to feel weak, she tried to whisper something, but she forgot how to speak. When he felt her almost empty, he pulled away, breathing heavily. Her eyes were only half open as she stared weakly at him. He lifted his arm, biting his own wrist and lifting it to her lips. "Please… drink." He whispered.

She stared at his bloody wrist, then put her mouth against his wound and sucked softly. The taste was strange, but not horrible. When she was little and clumsy, she'd often prick herself with something and suck at the blood so it wouldn't drip. But this of course was different. She sucked softly at the blood escaping his wrist before she gasped out, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she fell backwards against the couch. He sighed softly, knowing it would take her a few hours to change, but suddenly nervous. What if she was angry? What if she didn't wake up? He didn't know what he was feeling, but he suddenly felt he had to have her, was that why he bit her? He wasn't hungry. He had gotten used to going days without eating.

He stood up, staring a bit at her unconscious body. And as he continued his thoughts or worry, he paced the room several times for 2 and a half hours, until he saw her fingers twitch. He leaned down in front of the couch. He put his hand to her cheek again, loving how soft she was. But she was now pale, still beautiful in a way he had never seen before. He brown hair that barely reached her breasts was now a bit more shiny than before, her bangs in her eyes. The small freckles on her cheeks had disappeared, he sighed softly. Though she'd just met her hours ago, he already missed that.

She opened her now blood-red eyes and stared into his, he braced himself for yelling, hate, confusion, depression. She lunged at him and attacked his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He almost fell over, but wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. When she pulled back, she was smiling at him. He smiled back. She then whispered, "I love you." And pulled him back onto the couch.


End file.
